


Under the Watchful Moon

by Shrike_vs_Crow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Human/Monster Romance, Lowkey furry vibes but don't talk about that, M/M, No Sex, Spoilers in general, The entities are still a thing kinda, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrike_vs_Crow/pseuds/Shrike_vs_Crow
Summary: Martin Blackwood lives in a world where monsters are real and live in human society like normal people, all save for the werewolves. The werewolves are considered too wild, too savage, and too powerful to be allowed into human society, and are kept within 14 contained packs that are kept from the outside world by fences and surveillance. But, there are many movements to reintroduce werewolves in society, and in his desperation for money, Martin finds himself apart of a study to see if humans are truly safe with werewolves, and to prove that he will be living with one of the werewolf packs, the Beholding, for a year. It is here where he meets the rather grumpy but attractive werewolf named Jonathan Sims, and is dragged into the complicated world of werewolves, gods, and fear.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Under the Watchful Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first chapter of "Under the Watchful Moon", I hope you enjoy! There are no content warnings for this first chapter. - With Pleasant Regards, Shrike

Martin Blackwood was desperate for a job. His mother was in an expensive but nice home, and Martin’s current job just wasn’t cutting it. So, when he saw an ad from one of the many monster research organizations looking for people to live with one of the 14 werewolf packs for the sake of reconnection and possible reintroduction that paid easily a fortune and then some, Martin jumped at the opportunity. Obviously Martin had no expertise in the field of monster human relations, or even research, but he easily lied on his application, and surprisingly he was accepted. His desperation paid off, and his mother was overjoyed to hear that she wouldn’t have to move. After that, it only took about a week to make the preparations and sooner than Martin was admittedly ready, he was on a bus to the wilderness to meet the werewolves he was to spend a year with. 

The pack he was assigned to was dubbed the Beholding, and as far as Martin was briefed, it was a pack mostly dedicated to knowledge and was relatively passive. The Alpha of the Beholding was one Elias Bouchard, a well spoken man that Martin had an interview over the phone to assure that he and the pack would be a good fit. The 13 other researchers going to the other packs seemed envious of Martin for being sent to the safest one of the bunch, but it was sweet relief for Martin himself. He hadn’t really thought about the mortality rate of previous attempts at reconnection with the werewolves, and had only fully realized he wasn’t spending a year with the vampires, or witches he had grown up around when he spoke to Elias over the phone. Martin was grateful to be joining the Beholding, but still he was gripped by fear as the bus full of other researchers and qualified people whisked him away from everything he knew.

The territory of the Beholding was the first stop, and for the most part the area was nice if not isolated. There was nothing but trees all around, and the pack seemed to live all together in a small ring of nice and well maintained cabins. If it hadn’t been for the fences and the warning signs, Martin would’ve assumed that this was just a very isolated campsite. The niceness of everything eased some of Martin’s worries, and with only a little hesitation, Martin grabbed his meager luggage and got off the bus. The bus wasted no time driving away once Martin was off of it, and all at once Martin was alone in werewolf territory with nothing but trees and quiet cabins around him. But, Martin wasn’t alone for long.

A man emerged from one of the cabins, and approached Martin. He was well dressed, but not overly extravagant, and was certainly attractive, though not Martin’s type. The man was smiling as he approached Martin, and with a relaxed motion he held out his hand. 

“Martin Blackwood, I assume?” The man made direct eye contact with Martin as he spoke, his gaze was intense and uncomfortable, but Martin forced himself to not look away as he shook his hand. His grip on Martin’s hand was vice-like. “I’m Elias Bouchard, we spoke over the phone.” 

“Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Bouchard.” Martin’s voice was soft, softer than he had meant it to be, but Elias didn’t seem to notice and kept smiling. 

“Elias if just fine, Martin.” Elias finally averted his gaze to look Martin up and down. It wasn’t an invasive action, but Martin couldn’t help but feel as if Elias was looking deep into his soul. “How was the trip down?”

“It was fine, pretty uneventful, but I am glad to finally be here.” Martin half lied. 

“Well we are glad to have you! Shall I take you to where you’ll be staying?” Elias motioned behind him and Martin nodded. Without another word, Elias led Martin to one of the larger cabins and brought him inside. Once inside, Elias began to speak again; “Now Martin, you’ll be sharing a cabin with myself and my right hand man, Jonathan Sims. Due to my very busy schedule, dealing with the other packs and all, I’ll be leaving you in the care of Jon. Is that okay?” 

“That’s quite alright.” Martin agreed, unable to shake the feeling he was being watched as Elias brought him to a closed door. 

“Good. This is your room, please make yourself at home.” Elias opened the door for Martin and smiled nicely as Martin moved past him and inside. “I’ll send Jon up here to introduce you to the others in an hour or two.” And with that, Elias was gone. 

Martin shuddered as Elias left, but quickly dismissed the feeling of dread he had about the man and turned to his new room. It was a pretty sparse affair with a single bed, a small desk and matching chair, and a dresser to the side. The room reminded Martin of his small bedroom in his apartment and that made Martin smile. It wouldn’t be nearly as hard to feel at home in a place that already felt like home, and with that sentiment, Martin began to unpack and settle in.


End file.
